


without your breaths on my skin

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor and Yuuri fall in love in High School, but soon they're being pulled apart by forces they can't control. Hearts aching they separate. Will they find their way back to each other, or will the memory of holding each other close fade until it's nothing but a faded photograph?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 136
Kudos: 356
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my 25th piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. You can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for beta <3.
> 
> OH MY GOD GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT. 25 FICS SINCE THE START OF SEPTEMBER. I hope you enjoy this last one. The prompt was 'teenage angst' and therefor contains some hurt in the first chapter but is remedied the the second one. Thank you to everyone who has read one (or all) of these fics. It's been a pleasure to create them and to push myself into new challenges.

“Hi, I’m Victor!” He introduced himself to the pretty boy already sitting at the desk as he slid down into the seat next to him. “I’ll guess we’ll be partners this semester.”

The dark haired boy looked up at him, caramel eyes wide behind blue framed glasses. His cheeks pinken as he looks up at Victor. Cute. Victor makes a show of sitting down gracefully, very much aware of the dazzling effect he usually has on people. Even though he’s changed schools more times then he can keep track of, he’s always been popular. Being the new, cool, good looking kid does that when you’re in high school. He barely has to work for it at all. Now as a senior it’s even easier. All Victor has to do is flash that charming smile and flip his fringe just right and he gets what he wants. 

“Oh, y-yeah I guess so,” the boy stammers and Victor smiles, leaning his chin in his hand against the science table.  _ He is very cute. _ The more Victor looks at him the cuter he gets. “I’m Yuuri.” 

* * *

Science class is boring when they don’t get to do any experiments or talk. Today’s lesson is a lecture only, meaning Victor has to sit and listen, and can’t talk to Yuuri like he wants to. It’s been three weeks since Victor started sitting next to Yuuri twice a week, and so far they’ve gotten along well, Victor thinks. Yuuri clearly still gets flustered around him, but when he lets his guard down he has a way of capturing all of Victor's attention. He’s not sure what it is about Yuuri, only that sometimes when he smiles it makes his heart flip in his chest. He’s never really felt this way before. Victor’s not really sure what to do about it yet, but he hopes he’ll have the time to figure it out.

Yuuri’s sitting turned towards the teacher, listening with rapt attention while Victor steals glances at him. Yuuri’s one year younger than him, but he’s very bright and attentive, and Victor has no doubts he has good grades. He doesn’t seem to have that many friends though. Victor’s never seen him with anyone when he’s spotted him outside of class.

Victor’s notebook is lying open on the desk, but he hasn’t written a word on it, only doodled a bit on the side of the paper. He glances down at it now, and an idea strikes him. He sits up a bit straighter and writes a question, before sliding the notepad closer to Yuuri and taping the text with his pen, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the boy next to him. As soon as he sees Yuuri’s attention drop to the notebook he turns away, suddenly feeling very nervous. He tries to keep his attention on the teacher in front, even though he’s not hearing a word. Why is his heart beating so fast? Will Yuuri write back? Will he think it’s stupid? The minutes pass, and Victor starts getting nervous, but finds himself not daring to look back to see what Yuuri’s doing. 

Just as he’s about to look anyway, he feels the notebook push back against his fingers, and he immediately looks down at the paper, smiling as he sees the response. 

_ V: What are you doing after school today? _

_ Y: Nothing really, studying maybe. You? _

Victor feels his heart hammer even faster, and he nervously licks his lips as he writes a response. He glances over at Yuuri again just before he starts, seeing Yuuri quickly look away towards the teacher. Victor’s stomach flips, the sight of those dark eyes so captivating. He tries to make his handwriting neat, fingers feeling oddly clumsy as he moves the pen across the paper. Carefully he slides it back, not daring to look at Yuuri as he does. 

Time seems to stretch forever, as Victor looks straight at the teacher without seeing a thing. When did this become such a big deal? He hadn’t even planned this. It was just that sitting next to Yuuri without talking to him was getting under Victor’s skin and he had to do something. The notebook grazes his fingers again, and Victor almost startles, eyes dropping down to the writing. His heart flips again, and he can’t contain the smile that spreads on his lips as he takes in Yuuri’s answer. 

_ V: Would you like to hang out with me after school? We could go get milkshakes. _

_ Y: I’d like that.  _

* * *

“Good morning,” Victor greets, smile wide as Yuuri slides into the front seat of his car, smile bright and cheeks pink. He wishes he could lean over the console and place a kiss on those nervously bitten lips, but he still hasn’t told Yuuri that he wants that. He hasn’t told Yuuri a lot of things, like how much he likes him and how he makes Victor’s heart race. How he longs to reach out and cup Yuuri’s cheek, to see if it’s as soft as he thinks it is. 

“Morning,” Yuuri says, pressing back into the seat and looking over at Victor with sleepy eyes. “How are you?”

“Good,” Victor says, starting to guide the car into traffic. He’s been picking Yuuri up for almost a month now, ever since they started hanging out outside of school. Victor’s always been a morning person but now even more so, almost rushing out of bed to get to see Yuuri sooner. “A bit nervous about the math exam but hopefully I’ll get through it.” 

“You will,” Yuuri says with a yawn, and Victor wishes he could look over at him. He looks cute when he yawns. “You studied really hard.” 

“I had good help,” Victor points out, and he can hear Yuuri chuckle, making his heart flip in his chest just like it seems to do every time he’s close to Yuuri. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” 

* * *

“I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna go anyway,” Yuuri says, and Victor frowns as he looks over at him across the cafeteria table. They’re having lunch after science class, and Victor has very casually brought up the school dance that students are now selling tickets to at the entrance of the lunch hall. He’s been equal parts terrified of it, and felt the burning need to know. Yuuri is so amazing, he probably has so many people asking him to go with them. Victor has turned down anyone who’s asked him. He’s not even sure why they’ve asked. It’s not as if he’s spent any time with any of them. He’s well aware that he’s not as popular here as he has been in his other schools, but he doesn't care at all. Hanging out with Yuuri makes him feel seen, like an actual person and not ‘the hot new guy’. It’s beyond nice. 

“Why not?” Victor questions, heart hammering in his chest, wondering why he keeps torturing himself. 

“I don’t really have anyone to go with,” Yuuri mumbles, eyes downcast on his food. Victor bites the inside on his cheek, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Do you have someone you would like to go with?” Victor asks, well aware that the answer might break his heart. He’s so stupid. 

“Do you?” Yuuri asks, gaze moving from his plate to meet Victor’s, causing his heart to stop for a moment when their eyes meet. 

“Y-yeah,” Victor says with a shaky breath. “I doubt he wants to go with me though,” he adds, a bit too honest. Yuuri tips his head to the side, so incredibly cute. 

“Who wouldn’t?” he asks and because Victor is stupid, so stupid, his mouth moves before he has time to stop it. 

“I don’t know, would you?”

Yuuri freezes, eyes wide as he looks at Victor, mouth slightly open. It feels like time stands still as they just sit there and stare at each other. Victor’s never been this afraid in his life. 

The change happens slowly; a soft smile curling on Yuuri’s lips as a deep crimson blush spreads on his cheeks. Victor feels sick as he waits, his face feeling hot and his breath rushed. 

“I would,” Yuuri agrees, and in that moment Victor is one thousand percent sure he’s in love.

“Good. It’s a date.” 

* * *

They never make it to the dance. Victor manages to get to the Katsuki’s to pick Yuuri up, and when Yuuri comes down in his suit Victor’s sure he’s having a stroke or something because no one should ever be that pretty. It can’t be legal. Yuuri smiles softly, hooking his arm in Victor’s after Mama Katsuki finishes taking photos, and Victor guides them to the car. He doesn’t really have money to get them a lift, but he has a decent car and Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind, smiling wider when Victor opens the door for him. Yuuri steps towards it, stopping just before he’s about to step in. 

He turns slowly, his right hand coming up to Victor’s cheek, before he goes up on his toes and places a soft chaste kiss on Victor’s lips. It’s so short and sweet that Victor barely realises it’s happened before Yuuri pulls way. Victor is unable to stop himself from chasing after him to slot their mouths together again. He feels Yuuri smile, and as he pulls back, his lips curl into a smile too. 

“Uhm, so,” Victor starts, an idea forming. “My parents are away tonight. Would you like to go to the dance or to uhm, maybe continue kissing at my place instead?” 

Yuuri continues to smile as he presses forward over the car door again, pressing his lips against Victor’s own once more. “Kissing please,” he whispers, and it sends a shiver all the way down Victor’s spine. 

* * *

“Victor?” 

“Hm?” Victor looks up from his textbooks, seeing his father leaning against the doorframe to his room. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

  
  


* * *

“I love you,” Yuuri says, his grip tight around Victor’s shoulders as he shakes, entire body quivering with the force of his sobs. “I love you so much. I don’t want you to go.” 

Victor grips Yuuri’s naked waist so hard that he’s sure it’ll leave bruises. He should let up but he can’t. If he can just hold on tightly enough maybe tomorrow won’t come. Maybe if he just keeps his hands on Yuuri’s body, his parents can’t take him away. Victor’s crying too, cheeks wet as he pushes his face into the juncture of Yuuri’s neck, trying to control his breathing. Outside the window the sun is rising, and Victor’s heart aches as Yuuri’s fingers tangle in his hair. 

It’s not fair. 

It’s not fair at all. 

They’ve had so little time together, they should have had more. They deserve more. Six months is too little time to fall in love, Victor’s parents said when Victor screamed and threw things as tears welled up in his eyes. Victor felt like his entire world was collapsing, when they told him they were moving, again. His parents had stood shocked as he shouted, gaping as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. He had never reacted this way before, not a single time of the seven times they’ve moved from state to state, school to school. Everything was different this time. 

“I love you too,” Victor sobs, pressing his lips desperately against Yuuri’s lips. “I’ll never love anyone like I love you.”

* * *

_ Missed call from Yuuri Katsuki _

_ Missed call from Yuuri Katsuki _

* * *

  
  


“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Victor says, the hand not holding his phone trembling as it clenches into a fist. Yuuri’s breaths are shaky and his voice is trembling, and Victor knows he doesn’t mean it. He knows this is just Yuuri’s anxiety or lack of confidence speaking, thinking Victor would be better off without him. He wouldn't. Victor was hollow before Yuuri came into his life, plastic smiles and fake exterior. “I love you.”

“Don’t,” Yuuri says, and the wobble in his voice is so telling. Victor’s heart clenches, and he sighs, having to bite his own cheek so he doesn’t start crying too. “Don’t say that because then I can’t-,” 

“Then don’t! I don’t want you to!”

“You deserve better than someone who lives miles and miles away and that you might never see again,” Yuuri protests. The tears that have been burning in Victor’s eyes start to run down his cheeks as he sucks in a breath. Just the thought of never seeing Yuuri again hurts so much Victor thinks he might break apart from it. They’ve been separated for three months now, and it feels like years. 

“Yuuri,” Victor pushes out, falling back on the bed as tears starts to run down his face. He only has three more months of high school and then he can do whatever he wants. His parents are pushing him to go to the college they both went to, where they met, but Victor doesn’t want to if it’s going to hurt like this, scholarship or not. “I don’t want to be without you.” 

“I don’t want to hold you back,” Yuuri sobs, and Victor’s heart hurts so much it must be exploding. He wishes he could be there to hold Yuuri; press his face into the crook of his neck and help him to breathe it out. “You have college to think about and I-,” Yuuri’s voice gets steadier as he continues to talk, but Victor can’t let him continue. 

“Yuuri please,” he begs, heart hurting more now than when he was forced to let Yuuri go. 

“I’m sorry. I love you and I’m sorry.”

* * *

  
  


“And you’ve never had a boyfriend or hookup since?” Christophe asks one night, after they’ve downed too many wine coolers and eaten an entire pizza, stressed out over first semester finals. Victor’s heart clenches, just like it always does when he thinks of Yuuri. It’s been almost a year since Victor had to leave him, and a little over nine months since Yuuri stopped answering his calls or texts. Victor looks away from Chris to try to mask the pain in his chest, looking out across their small shared space. They’ve shared a dorm for almost an entire semester now, and he’s quickly becoming Victor’s closest friend. It’s nice to be somewhat rooted somewhere, knowing he’s going to stay here for four years and not have to move just because his parents say so. He and Chris have talked about most things at this point, but Victor’s consciously not gone into his and Yuuri’s relationship. It still hurts so much, and Victor doesn’t want anyone to trash talk Yuuri either, or get the wrong idea. 

“No. I still love him so...,” Victor shrugs, leaning back on his elbows. Chris frowns, grabbing the last slice of pizza out of the box before leaning back against the bed. 

“But you could still, I mean, it doesn't have to be an emotional thing?” Chris questions, looking very bewildered. Victor nods, because it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it. He has, but everytime he does he remembers how it felt the first time he pushed inside Yuuri, how his lower lip trembled against Victor’s, how he sounded as he came. Victor still remembers everything about that night, how warm and soft Yuuri’s skin was, which angle made him clamp down in pleasure; his whispered love confessions. Victor can’t imagine being with someone else, even if it would be just for lust. 

“I know, but,” Victor smiles, a memory of Yuuri laughing washing over him. For a moment, all he feels is warmth and joy, before reality chases the memory away, exchanged for the dull pain he’s so used to now. “I don’t want to.”

Chris still looks a bit puzzled, but nods slowly before he shrugs, rubbing his hands together to get the leftover flour from the pizza off his hands. “Okay, up to you. I however need to get laid. You coming with me to wingman at that frat party?” 

* * *

“Never again,” Victor says determinedly, sprawled on the floor of the dorm room, blinking up at the ceiling as the uncomfortable feeling in his chest slowly eases. The date had been horrendous, just like the two previous one with the same man. Just like the ten other dates he’s been on the last year. “Never, ever again.”

“So are you just gonna die alone?” Yuri asks, poking Victor with his foot from where he’s laying on Victor’s bed in the dorm room, eyes still on the movie he and Chris had been watching before Victor came in and laid down in front of it. Yuri had joined their friend pair in the third semester of college, making them a group. He and Victor had a group assignment together, and after that he just stuck around. He’s become less fiery as the semesters have passed, the teenage anger exchanged for mostly being grouchy when he’s hungry, tired, stressed or bored (which to be fair, he is most of the time). 

“Yes,” Victor agrees, very sure that becoming a person who has six dogs and lives alone is better than going through that horrible ordeal again. “Never, ever, ever again.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Chris says and Victor throws him a look, raising an eyebrow in challenge since Chris is the most dramatic person he’s ever met. Chris simply rolls his eyes. “You can’t stay hooked on high school boy forever. It’s not healthy.” 

“I bet it wasn’t even as good as you remember it,” Yuri points out, and Victor sighs, not really interested in having this conversation for the millionth time. “It’s just an obsession at this point.”

“It’s not an obsession,” Victor protests, sitting up with a sigh before he rises completely, heading for the bathroom to fill his water bottle. 

“Isn’t it though? How long has it been since you last looked him up on social media? This morning? Two days ago?”

“Something like that,” Victor grumbles, before sighing yet again over the lack of Yuuri Katsuki on any social media platform. He’s looked approximately once a week ever since he started college, but there’s still no trace of his ex-boyfriend anywhere online. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth, and he can’t help but wonder  _ why _ . Why doesn’t Yuuri have an instagram, twitter or facebook? Has something happened? Has he fallen off the face of the earth?

“See, obsession!” Yuri calls over the sound of the TV and Victor rolls his eyes, returning with the bottle to flop down on the bed next to him. Yuri grumbles but moves away, flicking his short blond hair out of his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Victor says, hoping they’ll drop the subject. He knows most think that it’s weird, and that he’s holding onto some fantasy that’s just a pink shimmer memory of something that wasn’t as bright and wonderful as he thinks. Maybe they’re right. Maybe Victor is living in a world of make believe, of memories that aren’t real. Still, everytime he tries to put himself out there he recoils. Everything about being with someone else feels wrong, and the solid ache in his heart for Yuuri is still there, burning and consuming. 

“Fine, be like that,” Yuri grumbles, kicking him in the side. “Are you excited about the concert in a month?” 

“I’m more excited about being done with finals, and then I can celebrate with the concert,” Victor answers, eyes falling on the TV screen. 

“Me too,” Chris sighs. “I’m not stoked about the five hour drive but it’ll be so good to be done with the final exam and then just go out that weekend and rave.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for helping me beta when I was in a pinch. You are a lifesaver! <3.

The summer breeze caresses Yuuri’s face and he turns towards it, taking a deep breath of the still flower-scented air. It’s still early summer, and even though they’re making their way alongside tonnes of people heading in the same direction, he can still catch the faint traces of lupines blooming. It’s been a warm May, so most flowers are already blooming in early June, and it’s been a very pretty walk from Leo and Ji’s apartment where they had met up to get ready before heading down to the event. Phichit had insisted on Yuuri wearing one of his crop tops and high-waisted jeans, and the wind caresses the sliver of skin showing between the two garments. The sun is slowly setting, and Yuuri glances to his side, seeing Phichit’s excited smile. Yuuri smiles too. They’ve worked so hard this semester, all five of them. They really deserve to get out and have some fun now that exams are done. Summer will probably be filled with work, trying to save as much money as they can before their final year of college starts. Phichit’s steps bounce as they continue moving forward, and Yuuri can’t contain his giggle. 

“Excited?” Yuuri asks, and Phichit giggles too, bright and happy. 

“So excited! You too?” he shoots back, steps bouncing even higher. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, I’m sure,” Yuuri agrees and Phichit nods, eyes roaming over the crowd. 

“Some really pretty boys here,” Phichit points out, and Yuuri doesn’t even bother to look, just nods and smiles. Phichit glances over at him and rolls his eyes, tone teasing. “Oh, I forgot I was talking to the Victorsexual.” 

“Shut up,” Yuuri shoots back with a smile, in a far too good a mood to be brought down today. It’s not like this ache he has for Victor is something new. He’s been carrying it for over four years now. “You can still look and touch and make out or whatever, even if I’m not going to.” 

“Oh, I will,” Phichit says with a wicked smile. “I just wish I could for hope the same for you.” 

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri says with a shake of his head, and Phichit nods in understanding, bumping his shoulder with Yuuri’s. 

“I know.”

In front of them Otabek, Leo and Ji are leading the way, and soon they make it into the arena. It’s a concert with one of Phichit’s favourite artists, and his best friend has been so excited to finally go see her. That their entire friend group decided to go just adds to the celebratory feeling of another school year done. The arena is still filling, and the floor in front of the stage is still relatively empty. Yuuri’s sure Phichit is going to want to stand as close to the edge as possible, and they therefore continue moving forward. Something catches Yuuri’s attention to the left, and his gaze follows it on instinct, body freezing when he realises what he’s seeing. 

It’s strange to have been in love with someone who you haven’t seen four years, everyone has told Yuuri so. It’s strange to feel no desire to date because you’re sure you’ve already met the love of your life and powers out of your control pulled you apart, everyone says so too. It’s strange to think your one high school boyfriend was it for you. For Yuuri, it makes complete sense, and even more so now that he spots that familiar silver hair, fringe falling perfectly over an azure eye. 

Victor is even more breathtaking than Yuuri remembers, cheekbones high, lips heart shaped and pink, eyes blue enough to drown in. He’s grown taller and wider, and he looks more like a man now, no longer a gangly teenager with a dopey smile. He’s gorgeous. Everything Yuuri felt right before Victor left to move across the country comes rushing back with full force. His heart begins to race, stomach flipping. He knows, even without actually speaking to Victor that he’s been right. The way he feels now, just like every time he ever looked at Victor, is like everything slotting into place. Like coming home. It’s warm, comforting, and something sizzling. 

Yuuri’s well aware that Victor probably doesn't feel the same. Yuuri broke things off in an awful way, thinking it would stop the heart-crushing pain in his chest. It had not. Victor has probably moved on, he’s even talking to some guy that might be his boyfriend. Yuuri should continue walking, try not to let it show that he saw the one person he can’t stop talking about, and be glad for the fact that he got to see Victor one last time. 

Yuuri moves, and as he does Victor turns his attention away from the blond he’s talking to, eyes catching Yuuri’s for a second before looking back at his company. Yuuri sees him do a double take, eyes growing wide as they snap back to him. Everything moves in slow motion after that. 

Victor moves, eyes intent on Yuuri, as if scared that if he blinked, Yuuri would disappear from view. He zig-zags between groups of people, the distance closing rapidly, faster than Yuuri would expect with how the rest of the world has stopped. It’s only when they’re almost close enough to touch that Yuuri realises he’s moved too, as if pulled by a sting towards the man he’s sure is the love of his life. Victor still looks disbelieving when they reach each other, his hand coming up to cup Yuuri’s cheek as his mouth opens and closes, as if he can’t find the words. The contact between their skin feels hot, like fire, and Yuuri would love for it to consume him. He leans into the touch, finding himself up on his toes, wrapping his arms around Victor’s broad shoulders. 

The hand on his cheek falls away, only to be replaced by strong arms wrapping around his waist. Victor clings just as desperately, pulling Yuuri completely against his chest. Victor is warm, his long sleeve shirt soft under Yuuri’s bare arms. Yuuri’s heart is pounding so hard it almost hurts, and as Victor’s breath tickles the bare skin of his neck he’s sure it stops completely. 

“Hi,” Victor breathes, voice deeper than Yuuri remembers but still so completely Victor. It sends a shiver down his spine, and he presses impossibly closer, burying his face in Victor’s neck just to breathe. Yuuri has no idea how long they’ve been holding each other at that point, his grasp of time disturbed by the dizziness of his mind. 

“Hi Victor,” he answers, and Victor squeezes him once,breathless laughter bubbling out of him. Yuuri feels tears start to fill his eyes and he has to swallow hard to not let them spill, taking long deep breaths to calm down. Victor pulls back slightly, and when their eyes meet again, Yuuri feels like he’s drowning. The feeling is so overwhelming he has to close his eyes for a moment before opening them again, the situation too much to handle. When he looks back Victor is smiling, and his eyes are wet too, unshed tears around that gorgeous blue. 

“Yuuri,” Victor says as if he can’t believe it's true. Yuuri can’t believe it either. For so long he’s convinced himself that Victor simply moved on. It was easier that way, to think of himself as someone who was pining for someone who had met someone - or several someones - new. His anxiety clawed at him that he had only been a short distraction for Victor, while Victor still took up all of Yuuri’s heart. It’s almost impossible for Yuuri to find even a sliver of those thoughts now, Victor’s gaze is so adoring, pure and joyous, just like Yuuri feels. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says again, dumbly and strange, because what else is there to say? Victor still smiles brightly, and then he lifts Yuuri off the ground to twirl him once, incredibly silly and cute and Yuuri can’t help but laugh as his stomach flips, holding on tightly to Victor’s shoulders. 

“I just-,” Victor starts, cutting himself off as he carefully places Yuuri on the ground. The grip around Yuuri’s waist loosens, but Victor’s hands stay on his hips, still staying in the embrace. “I didn’t think I’d see you here. What are you doing here?”

“Going to the concert?” Yuuri jokes, and Victor laughs again, setting something right in Yuuri’s chest. “But uhm, I go to college here.” 

“You do? For how long?” Victor asks, fingers warm against the bare skin of Yuuri’s hips. 

“Three years almost, I started right after high school,” Yuuri answers, hands resting comfortably on Victor’s shoulders. How can this feel so right? So perfect? “How are you here? Didn’t you go to-,”

“Yuuri?” 

Phichit’s voice pulls Yuuri out of the bubble he and Victor have created, and suddenly the reality of the world around them comes crashing down on Yuuri, as he takes in the crowd that has gathered. His friends are looking at him curiously, and Phichit looks worried, while two tall blond men Yuuri don’t know are looking at them with puzzled expressions. Yuuri feels his cheeks flush out of embarrassment, letting his hands slide from Victor’s shoulders to step away. Victor’s grip tightens, and Yuuri’s eyes snap back, wide with surprise. 

“Hey,” Phichit calls, voice hard as he addresses Victor. “I don’t know who you think you are but-,”

“It’s Victor,” Yuuri interrupts him, realising what conclusions Phichit’s mind has jumped to. It’s not like Phichit hasn’t saved him from situations like this before, stepping in to claim he’s Yuuri’s boyfriend so someone hitting on Yuuri will leave him alone. He doesn’t want that to happen now. He’s not sure what Victor’s situation is or what he’s thinking, but he doesn’t want Victor to think he’s taken. 

Phichit’s jaw drops wide, eyes equally so, as he looks between them. Yuuri’s hands have slid down to Victor’s chest, palm against his racing heart. Yuuri smiles, towards Victor first, and then towards Phichit. 

“This is my best friend, Phichit,” Yuuri introduces, and Victor reluctantly moves away, still keeping one hand on Yuuri’s other hip to reach out a hand. “Phichit, this is Victor.” 

There’s a flurry of greetings after that, and they have to let each other go as they take turns greeting each other’s friends. Yuuri’s friends all mention knowing who Victor is, making Yuuri’s face burn with embarrassment. Victor’s cheeks tint pink from the comments too, his smile soft. 

Yuuri gets introduced to Chris and Yura, neither of which are Victor’s boyfriend. They both seem very familiar with Yuuri too, and after everyone has introduced themselves left and right Yuuri’s not sure who is more flushed, him or Victor. Victor’s hand finds the small of his back when Phichit and Chris greet each other.

“This okay?” Victor whispers against his ear, and Yuuri nods, trying to hide the shiver that goes down his spine while he leans into the touch. 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathes, and when he looks up to meet Victor’s eyes his stomach flips, and he has to hold back to not kiss him. 

More people fill the arena, and soon they’re squished in between others, turned towards the stage. Victor has guided Yuuri to stand in front of him, hands on Yuuri’s waist, fingers playing with his displayed skin. Yuuri leans back against him heavily , heart racing. He barely registers the first song, or the second or third. All of his focus is on Victor’s hands on his skin, his back pressed against Victor’s firm chest. They sway together to the music, and Yuuri wonders if this is a dream. 

“I missed you so much,” Victor breathes into his ear, and the small doubts still lingering in Yuuri’s mind disappears as his heart soars. He turns in Victor’s grip, fixating him with his gaze before he goes up on his toes.

“I missed you too. Every day.” 

He’s not sure who moves first, he just knows that when his lips meet Victor’s for the first time in four and a half years it feels like everything’s falling into place. Victor’s mouth is soft and warm, but the pace of the kiss is urgent. Victor’s hands grip tightly at Yuuri’s hips, as if wanting to make sure he won’t disappear. Yuuri feels much the same, as he tangles his fingers in Victor’s hair to push him harder into the kiss. Yuuri swipes his tongue at Victor’s lower lip, eager, wanting, and Victor opens up, gasping against Yuuri’s mouth. He licks into Victor, desperate and giddy, because how many times has he dreamt of this? Countless. It seems fantasy doesn’t measure up to reality. Victor pulls back, gasping, and Yuuri’s eyes fixate on the way the pink tinted evening light illuminates him. Suddenly, he doesn’t want to be at this concert at all. 

“You wanna come with me somewhere?” Yuuri shouts over the music, and Victor nods eagerly, fingers laced together as they make their way out of the arena. Yuuri’s heart is racing as fast as his mind when they step out into the empty sidewalk, stopping just to look at each other. Yuuri can’t get enough of looking at Victor. 

“Where do you want to go?” Victor asks as he steps closer, free hand curling under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his face up so he can place another kiss on his lips. This one is soft and sweet, shorter than a breath. Yuuri feels his own go with it, dizzy and lovesick. 

“Do you want to eat?” Yuuri asks, a plan slowly forming in his mind. Victor nods, a finger brushing Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. 

“Lead the way.” 

The way is led to Yuuri’s apartment, which feels sort of weird when he says it to Victor, who simply beams. Yuuri could take him to that café that’s opened till two am, but he’d rather be alone with Victor, have him all to himself. It’s a heavy thought, and Yuuri pushes it away for later, focus fully on Victor as they walk down the empty streets hand in hand. 

They both send explanatory texts to their friends, and then fall into a conversation about what they’ve been doing during the years they’ve been apart. They talk about school and how Victor’s had his final exam for his degree in literature, and how Yuuri’s still working on his in video game science. They talk about the friends they just met, their parents, life in general. Soon they’ve reached the apartment complex, and Yuuri has to explain how it’s Mari’s old apartment that Yuuri inherited when she finished her master’s in business, and how that’s the reason for him not living on campus. He doesn’t mention how hard it was living at the dorms with his anxiety. He focuses on the good things, and Victor compliments the studio apartment over and over, claiming it’s a castle compared to his and Chris’ tiny dorm. 

Yuuri makes them stir-fry, and Victor sits on the counter and watches him, pulling Yuuri in for a kiss each time he passes. It makes Yuuri’s fingers tingle with adoration. 

“So, have you had many boyfriends since me?” Victor asks, and Yuuri stutters in his stirring, looking up at him with wide eyes, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He doesn’t want to lie, but he doesn’t want Victor to be freaked out either. 

“Not really,” he answers, glancing up at Victor through his lashes. “How about you?”

“I think I haven’t had a single date that’s gone past the second date,” Victor says, and Yuuri falters in his cooking again, feeling his jaw drop. Victor smiles sweetly, pink tinted cheeks as he caresses down Yuuri’s arm. “I didn’t really want anyone but you.” 

“Phichit calls me ‘Victorsexual’,” Yuuri blurts, and then clamps his hands over his mouth in shock, horrified by his admission. Victor laughs and pulls him in, kissing him sweetly as the food sizzles in the pan. 

They eat on the couch, conversation flowing till the last bite is taken, empty plates put down on the coffee table. Victor’s hand finds Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri feels like putty in his hand, melting to meet him, to crawl into his lap and tangle his fingers in his hair. 

“Yuuri, what do you want?” Victor presses into the skin of his throat, hand having moved under Yuuri’s top. Yuuri gasps at the hard kisses and soft sucks, eyes falling closed as he starts rocking in Victor's lap. 

“You. I’ve always wanted you.” 

“Can I take this off?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods, grabbing the hem of the shirt himself to pull the shirt off completely. His mouth finds Victor’s as soon as it hits the floor, and he licks into Victor’s mouth, years of want and need simmering under his skin. He continues to rock in Victor’s lap, as Victor’s hands seems to be mapping him out, fingers caressing, only to grip hard at his hips. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps into Victor’s mouth, his hands finding their way under Victor’s shirt. It comes off easily, and Yuuri presses their chests together, loving the feeling of being skin to skin. 

“Bed?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods, shifting to get up. Victor won’t have that though, and with a strong grip on Yuuri’s thighs he rises. Yuuri yelps, scrambling to circle Victor’s hips with his legs as Victor balances him in his grip. Yuuri giggles and Victor smiles, guiding them to the only door in the apartment. He carefully places Yuuri on the bed and Yuuri scoots back. His eyes keep on watching as Yuuri starts to peel off his jeans. His gaze is heavy, and Yuuri feels hot under it, want burning in his veins. 

“You’re so sexy,” Victor says and Yuuri lets out a soft moan at the praise, biting his lips as he watches Victor take off his own pants and underwear. “You’re driving me crazy.” 

“I want you so much,” Yuuri admits as Victor leans down to claims his lips again, Yuuri arching up to pull him down further on top of him. Victor groans and rolls his hips, hard lengths brushing together as he does, and they both moan, gripping each other tightly. “What do you want?” Yuuri asks, wanting to give Victor everything. 

“Can I be inside you?” Victor presses into his mouth, before moving down Yuuri’s throat, kisses scalding hot as they reach his chest. “We don’t have to. I just- I’ve thought so much about it and I-” 

“I want that too,” Yuuri says, fingers clenching in Victor’s hair when a tongue swipes over his right nipple. “Aah- I’ve thought about that too and I want it so much.” 

“Do you have lube?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods, detangling slightly to scoot towards the nightstands, Victor continuing to pepper kisses on Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri giggles, pulling the bottle out of his bedside table and dropping it on the bed. 

“That tickles,” Yuuri gasps, and Victor stops but looks endlessly smug, crawling up the expanse of Yuuri’s body again to kiss him deeply. 

“Sorry,” Victor says, even if he sounds anything but. “I have to take the opportunity, who knows if-.” He stops himself, and Yuuri feels the fears he’s been pushing down ever since he found himself in Victor’s embrace earlier that night rush over him in full force. “Sorry,” Victor continues, leaning down as if to distract them. Yuuri can’t. He grabs Victor’s cheeks instead, forcing eye contact. The insecurity monsters scream in his mind, but Yuuri pushes past them, baring his heart and soul. 

“This isn’t a one time thing for me. I’ve missed you every second we’ve been apart. Maybe that’s too much to say, but if you want to, I don’t want to let you go this time. I don’t think I can.”

The words hang between them only for a moment, before Victor’s expression turns from serious to sweetly smitten, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s lips softly. 

“I want that too,” he whispers, as if it’s a secret. “I think I might break apart if I have to let you go again.” 

“Then don’t,” Yuuri says, claiming his mouth again. The kisses turn from sweet and slow to heated and deep, and soon they’re both rocking up against each other, gasping each other’s names into each other’s mouths. Victor’s hands find the lube, and with one long lingering kiss he pushes himself down between Yuuri’s spread legs. 

“Promise you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods, suddenly feeling nervous, but Victor dips down to kiss his hip with smiling eyes, as he licks down towards Yuuri’s groin.

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri gasps, arousal burning hot in his stomach, all nerves disapearing as Victor licks from the root of his cock to the tip. Victor smirks, eyes still locked on Yuuri’s as he takes his cock into his mouth. Yuuri’s back arches off the bed, a loud moan ripping itself from his throat. The warm heat feels amazing, and Yuuri scrambles to grab Victor’s hair, needing something to ground him in the moment. “Victor, Victor.” 

Victor hums around his length, and the vibrations are so delicious Yuuri moans again, heat licking up his body. Victor starts to bob his head, and Yuuri, who hasn’t gotten a blow job since Victor gave him one in his childhood bedroom feels overwhelmed with its intensity. Yuuri bites down on his lip, trying not to float away in the feeling of pleasure. He feels a wet finger press against his hole, and as he takes a deep breath to relax, feels it slide into him. It’s different having Victor’s fingers inside him, instead of his own, and the pleasure Victor is giving with his mouth distracts from the burn of the stretch. 

Yuuri can’t focus, his legs quivering where they’re resting over Victor’s shoulders. Victor continues to bob his head, once in a while pulling off completely to lick little kitten-licks on the sensitive head before swallowing him down again. Another finger spreads him wider, curling until they have Yuuri arching off the bed again, pleasure pooling in his body. It feels so good, so incredibly good. Victor scissors his fingers, and then adds a third finger into Yuuri’s waiting body. He’s pulled off Yuuri’s cock, sitting back to simply watch Yuuri gasp and moan. Victor’s hard and flushed cock is hanging between his legs, and Yuuri longs to have it inside him, to feel close and connected. 

“Victor, please I- I need you,” Yuuri begs, and feels pride wash over him as Victor shivers, pulling his fingers out to slick up his cock with lube. 

“Ready?” Victor asks as he lines up, and Yuuri nods his head, surging up to claim Victor’s warm lips. He tastes slightly of precome, and it’s so arousing Yuuri moans, reaching down to wrap his hand around Victor’s cock. Victor gasps, biting down softly on Yuuri’s lower lip for a second. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, aah-,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri kisses his cheek, his jaw and back to his mouth. 

“Do you want me?” Yuuri asks, and Victor nods, one hand wrapping around the back of Yuuri’s neck as he lowers them down on to the bed again. 

“More than anything in this world,” Victor promises and Yuuri kisses him deeper, guiding Victor’s cock to his waiting entrance. The blunt tip presses against him and then slides in, Yuuri gasping at its thickness. Victor groans loudly into Yuuri’s mouth, moving slowly into him. He spreads Yuuri perfectly. 

“So goo- aah- fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moans and Yuuri pushes his hips up to meet him, feeling how Victor bottoms out inside him. For a moment everything stills, and Yuuri feels so much. Adoration, lust, love, want. He holds on tightly to Victor who simply gasps, before he starts to rock his hips. 

The push and pull is wonderful, and Yuuri lets himself get lost in it, hands falling above his head as he floats in the feeling of Victor’s cock brushing against his prostate. Victor’s fingers lace with his, and then they’re rushing, hips moving faster and faster as their moans fill the bedroom. Yuuri calls out to Victor who answers, breaths mingling between them as kissing becomes impossible, the pleasure too good. Yuuri’s cock is rubbing between their stomachs, and soon it’s too much. 

“Victor I’m-,” he tries to warn, but just as he does he feels Victor tremble, body shaking as his orgasm rips out of him. The wet feeling of Victor filling him is so hot he follows, pleasure rolling down his spine as he comes between their stomachs. For a long moment they simply share breaths, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

_ I love you, _ Yuuri thinks.  _ Please never let me go again.  _

“Wow,” Victor says, breaking the silence and tucking himself into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Yuuri Katsuki, you own my heart.” 

It’s too much, and just enough. Yuuri’s smile is wobbly, he can feel tears fill his eyes. He’d given up, sure he would spend his days alone, wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t let his anxiety ruin the best thing in his life. He had never expected something like this, not even dared to hope. 

“I love you,” Yuuri says, pressing his lips against Victor’s temple. It feels right. “Please stay?” 

Victor nods, and even if Yuuri doesn’t state that he doesn’t simply mean tonight, but forever, it feels like Victor just agreed to something life-altering. Victor cuddles close, and even though they should get up and clean themselves, they don’t. They stay, covers drawn over them as they fall asleep tangled in each other’s embrace. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so even though I have a few more chapters of the Mulan AU to write and post, this is the final part of BINGO. I hope you have all enjoyed this CRAZY event. I certainly have. It's been over 230k of fluffy smutfest for all my best boys and it's been a blast. Thank you to everyone who's read it all, or just one piece. I'm so happy people enjoy reading what I write. I hope you all have an amazing 2020, filled with love, laughter and fandom-creations. 
> 
> Kisses  
> /Lina


	3. Reconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ficlet for [ dummythiccbismuth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccbismuth) and their prompt 'continuation of - without your breaths on my skin'. I hope you all enjoy this short look into how their life went on after they met!

After meeting again after over four years separated, they both found themselves at a loss of what to do. They lived several hours apart, and no matter how much they desperately wanted to be together, they had both made plans that didn’t involve the other. 

“I never expected this,” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s hair as they stood and waited for the bus that would take Victor back to his college and the dorm he shared with Chris. “If I had-”

“You couldn’t have known,” Yuuri said, tilling his head up so he could press his lips against Victor’s in a sweet kiss. “We’ll figure it out. We’re not parting again.”

“We’re not,” Victor agreed determinately, leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Never.” 

The statement made something bubbly and joyous rise in Yuuri’s chest, and even as his heart hurt when he walked back home alone, there was hope. Victor had come back into his life, and he had missed Yuuri too, longed for him just as much as Yuuri had. It was more than Yuuri had ever hoped for. 

The small apartment felt too big all of a sudden, void of Victor’s presence. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon. Soon they would be together. They just needed to figure out how. 

______________________________

Yuuri’s phone buzzed, and he brought it out of his pocket, leaning back against the sunchair on Guang Hong and Leo’s balcony. He had a day off from his summer job at a local café, having decided to stay in his college town instead of going back home. It was a decision made before Victor, but it worked out well. Yuuri would have been even further from his boyfriend if he had decided to go back home for the summer and work at the spa resort his parents had, and he was sure that would have broken him apart. Victor had accepted an internship at an editing company, and it kept them separated for the summer. Yuuri really hoped it wouldn’t be longer than that. 

He smiled as he saw the photo of Victor come up on the display, a new one Victor had sent the same evening they had separated. It had been four days since then, and Yuuri missed him so much it took everything in him not to go there now that he had a day off. Unfortunately Victor had his internship, as well as cleaning out the dorm, and Yuuri hadn’t dared to ask to come anyway. This was still so new, and yet Yuuri longed desperately for more, to have Victor close. It was as if he was constantly scared that this would end, that not having Victor within touching distance meant that it had not really happened. 

He pressed answer and brought the phone to his ear, chasing the bad thoughts from his mind. 

“Hi love,” Victor said, and warmth rushed over Yuuri, and he closed his eyes, placing a hand over his heart that pounded steadily under his palm. “What are you doing?”

“Just enjoying the sun,” Yuuri said, a smile curling on his lips. “I’m at Leo and Guang Hong’s, you met them at the concert.”

“Sorry darling I don’t remember much about that night that didn’t involve looking at you,” Victor said with a chuckle, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped. This was too good to be true. This was everything that Yuuri had longed for in the years they spent apart. 

“The things you do to me, Victor Nikiforov, when you say things like that,” Yuuri said breathlessly, and Victor chuckled, warm and lovely. “How are you?”

“I’m good, uhm..,” Victor trailed off, and Yuuri opened his eyes, feeling fear start coursing through his veins. He sounded uncertain, and Yuuri bit his lip, waiting, trying not to think the worst. “I was looking for jobs around where you live, and I found one at a library. I know this might be too much, and I understand if you feel like that, I just- It hurts so much to a apart again and-”

“Victor,” Yuuri cut him off, the rambling getting out of hand. “Do you- Do you mean you want to come live here?” 

“Yes, if that’s okay,” Victor answered, and Yuuri felt tears spring to his eyes. A sob escaped his lips, and Victor gasped, worry in his voice. “Yuuri?”

“I love you so much,” Yuuri said, trying to hold back his tears. “Of course it’s okay!”

__________________________________

Yuuri started clearing out space in his small studio apartment as soon as he came home, to make room for Victor’s things from the dorm. They decided to not bring anything more in for now, but instead decided to start looking for a bigger apartment once Yuuri had graduated. Yuuri was dreading meeting Victor’s parents, which they would have to do when getting the rest of Victor’s things. On the days he didn’t blame himself for losing Victor, Yuuri very much blamed them for taking him away, and he was still having trouble reconciling with it. 

It was an issue for a later time. Victor got the job at the library, and ended his internship after just two weeks, moving all of his things over to Yuuri’s home, their home, in a single car load. 

“Is that it?” Yuuri laughed as Victor pulled two boxes and a suitcase out. “You used more clothes than can fit in there in the span of a week in high school.”

“Yuuri! So cruel to me.” Victor pouted, and Yuuri laughed, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders to bring him down for a kiss. 

“Hi boyfriend,” Yuuri said as he leaned back, Victor’s pout having turned into a smile instead. “You want to go unpack?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and together they got it all loaded into the elevator, riding up to the fifth floor. They started unboxing immediately, Yuuri digging into the box of personal things and trinkets while Victor hung up his clothes. Yuuri smiled, asking Victor about almost each and everything he pulled out from the box. He wanted to know what he had missed, loved to hear Victor’s voice, deep and melodic, as he retold college anecdotes and mischief. Yuuri wished he could have been there, but there was nothing to do about it now. They would build new memories instead. 

Victor had just finished telling Yuuri the story about why he had a glass blown ball in there, Yuuri giggling as his boyfriend tried to explain the process of making it, and how Chris had almost burned the place down trying, when his eyes fell on the next item. Yuuri’s heart stopped, and then started aching in the most wonderful way, as he pulled a small photo book from the box. He recognized it instantly. He had made it after all.

“You saved this?” Yuuri asked, and Victor hummed in question, turning from the wardrobe to face him. 

“Of course I did,” Victor said when he saw what Yuuri was holding. His expression turned soft, and he left the task of hanging clothes, coming to sit by Yuuri’s side. Yuuri had already opened it, his throat feeling tight as he looked at the photos of them, young and sweet, smiling and posing silly. “It’s the best gift I ever got.”

“You took it with you to college?” Yuuri asked, still in disbelief, and Victor nodded. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri leaned into the embrace, continuing to flip through the book. “We look so silly.”

“We look cute,” Victor said as if correcting him, and Yuuri laughed, turning to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “We should start making a new one.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and smiled as Victor pulled his phone out from his pocket. Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s cheek as he took the photo, and Yuuri thought that he had never looked more happy in his life, as he did in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Urgency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ficlet for [ dummythiccbismuth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccbismuth) and their prompt 'Victor manhandling Yuuri in the - without your breaths on my skin verse'. I hope you all enjoy it!

“And you were going where?” Victor asked from his spot on the couch, trying to decide which movie on Netflix to watch. Yuuri was going out with his friends tonight, the same that had been with him when they met at the concert a couple of months ago, which left Victor to stay at home alone. Yuuri had invited him to join, but Victor could understand the need for friends to get together without significant other’s from time to time. He would have to manage alone, even if he would internally pout about it. 

“To a restaurant, or a bar that serves food, I’m not sure,” Yuuri called from the bedroom where he was changing in. “Phichit picked it.”

“Okay,” Victor said, continuing to scroll through the options, without much luck. Either the movies didn’t interest him, or it was something he would rather save and watch with Yuuri. “And it’s just the five of your?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri called, shuffling around in the bedroom. “Me, Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong and Otabek.” 

“Sounds like fun, you haven’t all gotten together since the concert right?” Victor asked, glancing up as he heard Yuuri step out into the living room.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, and then stepped into view, making Victor’s hearts top. Yuuri was in a pair of dark high waisted shorts, framing his ass just right, and they did wonders for his thighs too, digging in just a little into the strong muscle. Victor swallowed, feeling arousal start to rush in his gut. Yuuri was in a crop top too, just a sliver of skin shown from between he shorts and the blue shirt. God he looked amazing. Yuuri had pushed his hair back, and put in contacts, and Victor was so gay, so very very gay. 

Without barely knowing what was happening Victor was off the couch, closing the distance between them quickly, grabbing Yuuri and all but lifted him up against the nearest wall. He heard something clatter next to them, but right now he didn’t care. Yuuri was warm in his hands, and he let out a surprised gasp as Victor grabbed him, another as he crashed their lips together. 

For a moment Yuuri tensed, and Victor wondered if maybe he had taken things a bit too far. He was just about to pull back, but then Yuuri all but melted in arms, a loud moan leaving his lips as he deepened the kiss. Victor pressed in closer, his cock already filling, rutting against Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri moaned again, and then wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist. 

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor licked into his mouth, his hands moving underneath Yuuri’s shirt, getting his hands on his skin. “Vitya.”

“If I don’t get you into the bedroom I’m going to rip these shorts apart,” Victor gasped and Yuuri moaned again, fingers tangling into Victor’s hair as he started rutting against Victor, his erection pressing into Victor’s stomach. 

“Get me to bed then,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor let out a soft whine, pulling away from the wall in a rush. 

Yuuri continued to kiss him, deep and wet, as Victor carried him into the bedroom, throwing him on the bed. Yuuri let out a gasp, and then he was scrambling with the fasting of his shorts. Victor was already pulling his sweatpants down, and then his shirt over his head, before yanking Yuuri’s shorts and underwear off in one go. 

“You’re so hot,” he breathed as he slotted himself between Yuuri’s legs, rutting into the juncture of Yuuri’s hip, both of them moaning as their cock gained friction. “Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

“I love driving you crazy,” Yuuri said, kissing him deeply, nipping at his lip. “Lube.” 

“Yesss,” Victor agreed, and then kissed him again, just because he couldn’t get enough of Yuuri, before he pulled back. He reached for the bottle already on the nightstand, and then moved back. Yuuri looked absolutely gorgeous splayed on the bed, his shirt riding up, cock heavy between his legs. Victor was the luckiest person in the world. “Yuuri,” he said, half in awe, half because he was getting so hard it almost hurt. He had to hold back from touching himself, just because he relay wanted to touch Yuuri more. 

“Come take me,” Yuuri demanded, and Victor hurried to do just that, finding his place between Yuuri’s open legs. Yuuri kissed him as he pushed a finger into his tight heat, both of them moaning as Victor opened him up. Yuuri was a wonder to take apart, and Victor loved it every time, loved the quiver of his lips as he was filled, the way he gasped as Victor grazed over his prostate. One finger became two, and then three, and by then they were both flushed and leaking, and Victor slicked himself up as soon as he deemed Yuuri ready, Yuuri’s urging _‘hurry Vitya’_ spurring him on. 

He grabbed Yuuri’s hip tight, and then guided his own cock into his hole. He pressed the tip in slowly, and as soon as he was sure he was in he snapped his hips hard, sinking into Yuuri in one smooth movement. 

“Fuch aaah,” Yuuri all but shouted, hands scrambling for the sheets. Victor snapped his hips again, the grip on Yuuri’s hips tighter as he lifted him off the bed, so he only leaned on his shoulder blades, legs around Victor’s waist. “Yes, yes, Vitya so goood.”

“Hnnng,” Victor moaned, fucking into Yuuri with all he had. It felt so good, Yuuri was slick and tight around him and he looked perfectly disheveled, his styled hair coming undone, his shirt riding up, his cock bouncing against his stomach. “Yuuri.”

“Fill me up,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor had to bite into his lower lip, the words falling from Yuuri’s mouth so good, so hot. “I want you to fill me up with your come Vitya.”  
“Aaah,” Victor moaned and then he increased his pace, hitting Yuuri just right with every thrust. Yuuri’s moans were high pitched and raw, and Victor loved them, wanted to hear them all. He reached for Yuuri’s cock and stroked, and soon they were both coming, Yuuri’s orgasm hitting him first, coming all over Victor's hand and his own chest, all over his shirt. He clenched so wonderfully around Victor’s cock, and it made the last of Victor’s thin resolve snap, and soon he was coming inside Yuuri in long spurts, filling him just as he had asked, fucking into Yuuri until he was growing soft.

He had just enough energy to carefully lay Yuuri down, his cock sliding from Yuuri’s hole as he fell onto his boyfriend, panting. 

“Wow,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to Victor’s damp brow. “That was, wow.”  
“You can’t look that hot Yuuri, it drives me insane,” Victor said, and Yuuri giggled, tilting Victor's face up so he could kiss him again.   
“I guess I’ll be late,” he said as he pulled back, and Victor smiled proudly, not even a little ashamed. “Very worthy it.”  
“I love you, Victor said, and Yuuri smiled so sweetly, kissing him again. 

“You always take such good care of me. I love you too,” Yuuri answered against his lips, and for a moment they simply stayed there, basking in their joined love. 


End file.
